


Llamarada

by LadyShineX



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShineX/pseuds/LadyShineX
Summary: Donde un día bajo el consejo de MC, Jaehee da rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, pero, conoce todo tiene un final...
Relationships: Han Jumin & Kang Jaehee
Kudos: 3





	Llamarada

Ella no quería aceptarlo, aquel sentimiento de melancolía que se plasma en su rostro al saberse enamorada de alguien que no debería. MC al enterarse no le criticó, pero dejaba a su libre criterio una opinión sincera

— No puedo asegurar que Jumin te corresponda, puesto que es reacio a la cercanía femenina, pero tal vez algún día pueda notar lo que tú sientes —

— No es el caso de todas formas, no espero ser correspondida, puedo vivir con su indiferencia, pero no quiero su odio —

Quería simplemente fingir respeto delante de aquel hombre, el cual cada día le robaba un poco de sí misma, no solamente refiriéndose al ámbito laboral donde su descanso es prácticamente nulo. Sino también en lo personal, donde una parte de ella desearía ser una mujer importante para él, pero al parecer únicamente será la utopía de una chica más, tan común y ordinaria, así se percibía ella cada mañana. 

Pero no podía dejar de pensar dentro de si, en aquel amor que nunca sería respondido de igual forma, es como si viento y agua se quisieran fusionar, el viento tiene impacto en el agua, pero no al revés.

Aún así no pudo evitarlo, quererle de forma tierna y silenciosa, como un fiel "caballero" protegiendo a un rey.

Ella esa noche despertó, tan sonrojada, llena de sobresalto pues su mente le traicionó.

Juraba haber sentido una caricia en sus labios, tan cálida, que encendió una llamarada de emociones en la mujer de cabellos color chocolate.

Esa noche no pudo evitarlo, fantaseó con besarle, hasta que ambos ya no tuviesen suspiros que exhalar.

Sin embargo, todo termina al momento de despertar.

— Buenos días, señor Han —

— Asistente Kang, ¿te sientes mal? —

— No, no es nada —

Nunca será nada...

Ella en su soledad simplemente suspira.


End file.
